


Sinner, no saint 他们非圣人

by j_alfie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blackmail, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 为DW上的神奇动物kinkmeme所作，梗：格林德沃!格里夫斯/纽特－审讯场景中的非自愿性行为。虽然他得尽快给纽特·斯卡曼德判处死刑，盖勒特还是要及时享乐。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sinner, no saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654509) by [ottergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottergirl/pseuds/ottergirl). 



年轻男子没有看他，这在盖勒特意料之中。即便他那样努力地试图向国会阐明他那些生物的无害性，他也从未看向过戈德斯坦小姐之外的任何人，好像她是这房间里唯一一个值得开口的对象，好像她是唯一一个能懂得的人。戈德斯坦小姐曾令格里夫斯颇为欣赏。盖勒特也能看到她身上的某种特质，或许是那点冲劲吧，有朝一日会有用处。一个关心过剩的姑娘，和一个能从最丑陋荒诞的物种身上发现价值的男人：他们怎么可能不被彼此吸引？

他当然会利用他对那些生物的感情。斯卡曼德对他的动物爱得如此明显，没必要再去钻营其他不一定稳固的羁绊。

“它们不会有事，”他再次安抚道，伸出手去抚摸他的脸，在他跪倒在地，张口结舌想要再一次为它们辩护时令他噤声。盖勒特先发制人，拇指摩挲着他的双唇：“它们现在由我保管，斯卡曼德先生，你明白吗？你的配合将大有裨益，赢得我的仁慈。”他轻抚斯卡曼德额前垂落的碎发，温和地重复，“你明白吗？”

年轻的男人眼睑颤抖，随后点点头。他望着盖勒特的膝盖，看上去像是冻住了，宛如一头困兽，对那只将带来解放的手又盼又怕：“我想是的。”

“很好。过来。”他攥着斯卡曼德的头发，坚定而不强硬。

那张落着迷人雀斑的脸烧起来，嘴唇甜蜜地扯开，含住他的阴茎。他的绝望显而易见，他身躯起伏，一次次将他吞入湿热的口腔，就好像——盖勒特无声地笑了，猜想着他在学校时是否也曾经——？而后他想到，他 _是否_ 曾经和——

愤怒占据了他，他的手指在斯卡曼德颈后收紧，将他压下的同时残忍地顶入，直到他感觉到也听到他窒息的声音。他要使用他，这愚蠢的可怜虫，他要亲眼在他躲闪的目光中看到绝望，要他明白他所爱的一切都在盖勒特股掌之间。他将毫不犹豫地用它们无休无止地摧毁他，若他胆敢以为—— _胆敢_ 以为阿不思在他身上看到了盖勒特——

然而他旋即想起了格里夫斯，于是平息愤怒，放松手指，低语道：“好了。”随着将手插入斯卡曼德发间，格里夫斯那强壮有力的手，修钝的指甲贴着他的头皮，动作因他的颤抖而软化。那是恐惧吗？他从未显出害怕的神色，至少不是为他自己。他继续吸吮着，盖勒特揉捻他的后颈，想象他有多长时间没有被另一个人类触摸过。要伤害像他这样的人再容易不过，在成千上万种途径中，孤独便已足够，战争便已足够。他一面回想所读过的他的资料，一面稳稳当当地操着他的嘴。

斯卡曼德退缩了。盖勒特由他，他的手栖息在他颈间，阴茎滑出他的嘴。斯卡曼德弯下腰，在他膝旁剧烈喘息。“我知道，”盖勒特告诉他，拇指轻轻揉了揉他的下巴，吐出空洞的安慰，“我知道，这太过火了，是不是？对你来说是有点久了，我想。但你确实有些天赋。”

斯卡曼德抬起头。小心，他告诫自己，当年轻男子的目光对上他的，并且停留得比他之前看任何事物都长了一两秒钟。

“起来。”他拽着斯卡曼德站起来，扯下他的蓝色大衣。

他重新用魔法锁住他的手腕，随后将他压在桌上。这样更方便些，而且现在斯卡曼德不想看他就可以不看了。在压力侵入身体之时，他可以闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关。盖勒特怜悯他，在进入之前做了些润滑，但也仅限于此。他按住斯卡曼德的脖子，狠狠地操他，享用着他臀部的触感，以及柔韧年轻的身躯。可惜，可惜他要被早早施以死刑，免得计划再被打乱，但或许他们在那之前还有更多时间。他爱抚过年轻人瘦弱屁股的曲线，在内心深处原谅了阿不思，若他也曾于此沉迷。

他在高潮时更深地埋入，更紧地攥着他的脖子，紧到足以留下指印。斯卡曼德在他身下抽动了一下，而后静止不动，眼睛果不其然紧闭着，脸颊由苍白取代了潮红。盖勒特确定一切结束之后才抽身而出，随意地挥动魔杖将他的衣服还原。他没费心帮他清理。就让他回去时依然带着盖勒特的精液自大腿滚落，让他的朋友们闻得出来。想到他被使用，污迹斑斑，盖勒特反而获得某种平静。

他后退几步，瞧着斯卡曼德在重新振作之前深深呼吸，瞧着他费了多大的力气才能转身面对他，看着他的眼睛。

“我的动物？”

盖勒特颔首：“它们会没事的，目前而言。”他微笑着，屈指刮了刮斯卡曼德的脸颊，“我们明天再议。”

＊

这一次蒂娜和雅各布没有把他独自一人留在角落，而是在他两旁支撑着他。雅各布靠着铁栏坐下时叹了口气，坚实的肩膀贴着纽特的。蒂娜蜷起双腿，一只手关切地搭在他手臂上。他以为他会汗毛直立，以为自己再也无法忍受被人触碰。但这——这是不同的。他感到放松，即便极其有限。

几分钟抑或几小时之后，蒂娜打破了沉默：“他从前不是这样的。”她悲伤地说。

“不是，”纽特想起他在格里夫斯眼中所见，缓缓答道，“我真地相信他不是的。”


End file.
